leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Trainer Tower
}} Trainer Tower (Japanese: トレーナータワー Trainer Tower) is a facility in located to north of Seven Island in the Sevii Islands. The area where it is located is the most northern location in Seven Island. It is similar to Battle Towers in that s can be challenged in a variety of different types consecutively over a number of floors to reach the top; though the key concept of Trainer Tower is speed. Each battle mode has a default time and if beaten, offers a rare in-game item as a reward. Unlike Battle Towers, the 's will not be healed between battles, though recovery items such as Revives and Potions can be used both during and between battles. If necessary, the player can return to the entrance to heal their party at the Pokémon Center, though this will waste more time in comparison to using items. Battles conducted in Trainer Tower do not award experience or money. The level of the Pokémon used by Trainers will also match the player's highest-leveled Pokémon. and cannot steal items, while always fails. In the original Japanese releases of Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, Trainer Tower serves as a facility compatible with the e-Reader, in which cards from the Pokémon Battle e FireRed & LeafGreen set can be used to modify the Trainers the player can battle, as well as the prizes they can earn. The default layout of Trainer Tower in the Japanese versions has four floors with the same Trainers on each floor for each playthrough. Scanning cards can increase this to a maximum of eight floors with multiple combinations of opponents. The standard eight-floor layout and different battle types as featured in the localizations incorporate the majority of the Trainers from these cards. Trainer Hill, a location that shares many similarities with Trainer Tower, was later featured in . Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} |}} Items Rodette, on a marked square (hidden)|FR=yes|LG=yes|display=Nanab Berry}} }} Pokémon Trainers Modes (Japanese versions) Default 1F 2F 3F 4F Modes (international versions) Single Mode This mode features regular one-on-one battles. If the tower is cleared within the target time players will receive an Up-Grade. 1F 2F 3F 4F 5F 6F 7F |Liechi Berry|113|Chansey|♀|1-100|Lucky Punch}} 8F Double Mode This mode features only Double Battles. If the tower is cleared within the target time players will receive a Dragon Scale. 1F |BrightPowder}} 2F 3F 4F 5F 6F 7F 8F Knockout Mode This mode features three Trainers that must be fought consecutively, each with one Pokémon. If the tower is cleared within the target time players will receive a Metal Coat. 1F 2F 3F 4F |Cheri Berry}} 5F 6F 7F 8F Mixed Mode This mode features a combination of the battles seen in the other three modes. If the tower is cleared within the target time players will receive a King's Rock. 1F 2F 3F 4F 5F 6F 7F 8F The prizes that would be received for clearing each mode are items that can be found elsewhere in the game, and if the Bag is full, the prize will not be accepted. Layout Entrance and 1F-4F 5F-8F and Roof In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Trainer Tower is a Team Rocket base, controlled by R''' (Japanese: '''ｒ), a computer created by Carr. It is equipped with 3D projectors, different sorts of weapons, and a restraint system that is almost completely immune to all kinds of Pokémon moves. R held and Green's parents captive in order to lure , , and to it. After being insulted by Blue, R angrily attacked him and held off. However, Blue had his last Pokémon, , infiltrate its network from the inside and shut it down with , freeing Professor Oak and Green's parents. After succeeded in trapping with the M2 Bind restraint armor, R came back online to explain its use and prevent Porygon2 from moving with a virtual lock. As it gloated, Giovanni noted that it was created by Carr, which explains its rude, crass, and arrogant personality. He then left the building, leaving the Pokédex holders to battle 's duplicates. Eventually, Red, Blue, and Green freed Mewtwo from the M2 Bind by using their starter Pokémon's ultimate attacks: , , and . Like they had planned, these powerful attacks were able to break the armor that R had claimed to be immune to any kind of Pokémon attacks, and then cancel each other out before they could reach and hurt Mewtwo. Once freed, Mewtwo used its to slice the tower in two, destroying it and trapping the Deoxys Duplicates inside. Later it was revealed that Ultima, who had come to fight Team Rocket as well, had stolen some items that the evil team had been keeping at the tower, including the Old Sea Map and an ancient manuscript about . Trivia * The map of this area is extremely large and is mostly made up of unreachable water to either side of the navigable route. * The Trainer Tower has three s who use Shiny Pokémon: Jac has a Shiny , Jen and Kira have a Shiny , and Kaden has a Shiny . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=寵物小精靈訓練員塔 |zh_cmn=訓練家之塔 / 训练家之塔 训练师之塔 |fr_eu=Tour Dresseurs |de=Trainerturm |it=Torre Allenatori |ko= Trainer Tower |es_eu=Torre Desafío |sv=Pokémontränartorn |vi=Tháp Huấn Luyện Viên }} Category:Towers Category:Battle facilities Category:Villainous team bases Category:FireRed and LeafGreen locations de:Trainerturm es:Torre Desafío fr:Tour Dresseurs it:Torre Allenatori ja:トレーナータワー zh:训练家之塔